1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device and method for injecting media information into a cellular communication.
2. Background of the Invention
Devices capable of sending and receiving communications, such as phone calls, text messages, electronic mail, instant messaging requests, and other electronic updates and information are becoming increasingly prevalent. Such devices come in a wide variety and may be generally stationary, such as a desktop computer, TV/Set-Top box, static game console, etc., or may be easily portable, such as a smart phone, tablet computer, notebook computer, personal digital assistant (“PDA”), portable game console, portable media device, etc. Further, such devices may send and receive communications through a wide variety of wired or wireless connections, standards, or protocols, such as the Internet, an intranet, voice over internet protocol (“VOIP”), satellite, 3G, SMS, MMS, 4G, WIMAX, etc.
The ability to record audio messages and store these messages in the memory of these devices is widely known. In addition, the ability to encode live audio and route the live audio to a network, such as a cellular network, is also widely known. However, current devices do not allow the transmission of stored audio to a cellular network. Accordingly, only live audio streams can be uplinked to a cellular network. Because of this gap, a mobile communication device is dependent on the network it is connected to for storage of audio messages transmitted from the network, such as a voice mail server. This limits the use of audio recordings on cellular devices. Consequently, there is a need for device that has the ability to transmit recorded media information to devices on a wireless network.